One of the most popular sports today is golf, which is played amateurly or professionally throughout the world by many men, women and children. Typically, a golfer will utilize a set of fourteen golf clubs which are inserted into a golf bag that is rolled or carried by the golfer or a caddie. During the course of a golf game, the golfer or caddie will select a golf club that is best suited for striking a golf ball the distance required for a particular hole.
The problem with currently available golf bags is that it is often difficult to select and extract a particular golf club as a result of all fourteen golf club being co-mingled within the golf bag.
The instant invention not only individually partitions each of the golf clubs, but also includes a partitioned insert that indicates the number of each golf club. Additionally, the partitioned insert includes a sleeve that maintains each golf club head in an optimum position for viewing the club number and for grasping and extracting the golf club from the golf bag.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,774,792Williams10 Aug. 20045,518,113Boone21 May 19965,279,414Brasher18 Jan. 1994
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,792 discloses a system for detecting the presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag. The system comprises a club monitoring device mountable in the interior of the golf bag that may include a pressure sensitive mat for positioning on the bottom of the interior of the golf club bag. The pressure sensitive mat includes pressure sensing apparatus for sensing pressure applied to the upper surface of the pressure sensitive mat by the weight of one or more golf clubs. A control unit coupled to the pressure sensing apparatus indicates when a golf club is removed from the pressure sensitive mat.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,113 discloses a golf club bag having a divider top. The top is adapted to receive golf clubs in a manner that distributes the golf clubs within the bag to balance the distribution of the weight, thereby providing a stable center of gravity throughout the bag. The golf bag includes a golf club chamber which has a rectangular configuration with a golf club divider at the top that divides and separates the golf clubs into a plurality of golf club holding sections.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,414 discloses a golf club bag which accommodates golf clubs with the club heads down, providing a central hollow core element positioned within the length of the bag. The element includes a central elongated central core, and an outer club area between the core element wall and the outer wall of the bag. The outer club area is divided into a plurality of club spaces formed by a plurality of spaced-apart wall partitions, so that an iron club can be placed in a protected position within each partitioned area.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
U.S. PAT. NO.INVENTORISSUED6,023,225Boley, et al8 Feb. 20005,884,780Cho23 Mar. 19995,860,520Tang19 Jan. 19995,853,086Chang29 Dec. 19985,755,322Yang26 May 19985,383,555Weinmeier24 Jan. 19951,731,588Patterson15 Oct. 19291,417,380Hatch23 May 1992